


Exorcised

by zulu



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: 05-10, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-13
Updated: 2005-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu





	Exorcised

Movement flashes in the corner of Darla's eye when she leaves the shower. Her heartbeat strangles her, a sudden, tight pounding. She presses fingertips to her throat, touching her rabbiting pulse.

A blonde woman stares at her. Naked, her skin pinked by heat. Blue eyes wide, breasts quivering with startled breaths. Darla leans closer. Mist drifts between them, then fades.

She tips her head, inviting. Darla flips her hair back with so-casual hunger. She wants to taste that fear, slide fangs into that neck, bloodsweet, stain her mouth like lipstick.

But the demon doesn't come, and Darla is left alive.


End file.
